


Stay Golden

by Velvedere



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, tw: homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some human high school AU. Grease/Outsiders type setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Golden

Thor expected the window would be open. It was Loki’s room, after all, and Loki never locked his window. (Even when he should.) He left it open, even cracked on warm nights to let in a cool breeze.

Thor also remembered him saying something about enjoying the sound of crickets.

What he didn’t expect was for the window to open suddenly on its own, just as he was reaching for it. He didn’t expect a hand to appear and grab his wrist and haul him inside.

Thor only barely kept his surprised yelp contained. His feet slipped a little from their place on the trellis.

A scramble and scrape of sneakers, and he lurched over the windowsill.

He landed inside with a very undignified thump on the floor.

Loki folded his arms, stepped back, and looked down at him.

“I simply cannot wait to hear your explanation for this,” he said tightly.

Thor sat up, his sheepish grin ineffective beneath Loki’s glare.

“But I do have one!” he offered, as brightly as possible.

Loki waited.

Thor gestured to the left.

“The window to my room is locked, and so—”

“And so you thought you could sneak back in through mine?”

Thor ducked his head.

“I thought you would be asleep.”

Loki scowled.

“Where were you?”

Thor picked himself up from the floor. He brushed dirt and a few clinging leaves from his jeans. Picked them from his hair.

“I went to the race,” he said simply.

He didn’t have to look. He could feel Loki’s simmering temper.

“Despite the fact your father specifically forbid it?”

“Yes.” Thor felt himself frown, defiant even in thought. It was a good thing he had gone. The outcome would have been a lot different if he hadn’t been there to—

“What happened?”

Loki’s whisper was dreadful. Far worse than the shouting reprimand Thor had expected. He winced, as much as at that as Loki’s unprompted reach to pull open the flaps of his jacket. He made no attempt to hide, but turned his face away. He needed no reminder of the smears of dirt and dried blood across his chest.

“A slight disagreement with a gang of bikers who showed,” he explained, a casual toss of his hair. “I set them straight.”

Loki’s glare was not at all an approving one. Yet it didn’t strike Thor as harshly as he was certain it could have. Not that cold slice of a look Loki could summon with minimal effort. He saw no disgust or contempt for his behavior, only...concern.

Loki pushed his shoulders until he backed into the bedside.

“Sit.”

Then left to duck out into the hallway on silent steps. Thor took the opportunity to peel off his shredded jacket. He dropped it on the floor, where Loki would harangue him about it later.

No light came on in the hall, but Loki returned with the first aid kit from the bathroom. Thor sat with his breath held as Loki unpacked it, listening for other movement in the house. His father’s angry steps shaking the upper floor. The slam of his parents’ bedroom door...

It didn’t come. Only the quiet tick and brush of Loki moving the kit.

Thor pulled his shirt off over his head, letting Loki see to him with cotton swabs and alcohol.

“This would be easier in the bathroom,” he murmured.

Loki didn’t look up.

“They would hear us.”

His dabs with the disinfecting cotton swabs were spared no delicacy. Even so Thor winced at every press and the sting that accompanied it, sucking in small gasps through his teeth.

Loki worked in silence while Thor turned his head, looking out the window. Still open from his passage. Halogen light from streetlamps outside provided enough of an orange glow to see by, illuminating the room in slanted square strips.

“I’m sorry,” he said at length.

Loki made a dismissive sound.

“Why apologize?” He wiped across Thor’s pavement scrapes with a clean washcloth. “I knew you were going to do it. It’s why I waited up.”

“But I didn’t tell you.”

“Understandable. I might have gone straight to your father.”

“That’s not why.”

Loki packed the kit again and closed it. He set it aside on the floor rather than leave it balanced on the precarious bedside.

“Why, then?”

He sounded disinterested. Thor looked to him from the window, his head bent over his task. Light shone on the fall of his hair.

“Because I didn’t want you to worry...”

“You assumed I would?”

Thor opened his mouth, then shut it again. He supposed he had. Loki had to have known some of the punks at the race were the same ones who had been harassing him at school. Thor had been willing to ignore them – as Loki seemed so adept at doing – and trust Loki’s word when he said he could take care of himself, but the things they had said about him that night...

The words and ugly depictions of their intent if they ever caught Loki alone, without Thor there to be his guard dog...

Thor had been glad for an excuse to knock out a few teeth.

“There. Finished.”

Loki stood and offered his palm for Thor to do the same.

“You should go, before your parents find you in my room late at night with no shirt on.” He made a leering gesture. “They may get suspicious.”

Thor laughed half-heartedly.

“I also suggest you wear something long-sleeved the next few days to cover up those scrapes.”

“Now _that_ would make my parents suspicious.” Thor laughed again. He rubbed the back of his hand over his face, then took Loki’s wrist to rise.

And then...

It was such a little thing.

A moment. Not even the shadow of what could be called a second. Loki’s eyes only flickered down to Thor’s chest as he stood.

A spark of awkwardness lit in the dark room.

Then it was done.

Thor saw it.

He knew.

Such a small thing, and the space between them abruptly filled with a thick and uncomfortable quiet. Thor held onto Loki’s hand, aware of the tension suddenly in his stance.

Loki darted his gaze down and to one side. He didn’t pull away. That would have been confessing too much. But he didn’t look at Thor again, in any capacity, as he spoke.

There was a rasp in his voice Thor had never heard before.

“You should go...”

Thor opened his mouth to speak, and again shut it. Silenced. Bearing the weight of sudden revelation.

Loki’s jaw tightened, forming a line down the side of his neck.

“Thor, you—”

Thor closed the distance between them with barely a step. His hand around Loki’s wrist kept him from running away.

The kiss did not catch precisely on Loki’s mouth – Thor’s aim was a little to one side – but it was enough to touch their lips together and make Loki’s words drop away into a surprised, half-muted stutter.

Suddenly there was nothing Thor desired more than to drive noises like that out of him the rest of the night.

The kiss broke, sudden and too soon. Not really a kiss. They stared at each other in the dark, mouths still half open and Thor’s heart racing and fully aware he could not take back what he had just done. It was exciting and arousing and absolutely terrifying to think that the next moment, whatever he did, or whatever Loki decided to do, could decide everything.

Thor stood, feeling large and dumb and far too warm. He wanted to lick his lips, but Loki was watching. His lips felt overly large too, and still tingled with the feel of him.

Loki, as always, knew just what to do.

He smiled, only a little, and with a calm and grace and control Thor could only ever dream of attaining, lifted the hand Thor was not still holding. Loki brushed his fingers back through tangled locks still clumped with dirt and sweat, until he cupped the back of Thor’s neck.

He pulled him in without a word, closing their mouths together for a kiss much more proper – and better – than their first.

Thor closed his eyes. His hands moved on their own, finding their way around Loki’s body – not really slim or girlish at all, like people said, but leanly muscled, hard and flat...the way a man’s would be – and pulled him in against him. Whether he made the groaning sound or Loki did was hard to say. They fit together with unexpected perfection, and Loki’s shirt felt soft against his bare chest. The press of his skin hot and deliciously biting where it touched his scrapes and bruises.

And his taste...

Thor’s arms tightened. He squeezed Loki against him until he felt him groan – definitely him this time – and became very much aware of a growing issue just beneath the level of his belt.

_Fag,_ he could remember hearing shouted in chorus across the lunch room.

Loki turning, so coolly, hot dog in hand.

_Is that an offer?_ as he slid bun and meat suggestively against his tongue.

Some laughed. Others gagged. The punks gave him the finger and left.

Thor didn’t think of them. He didn’t think of what they – what his friends – would say when they inevitably found out. He thought maybe, perhaps, in between the sparks of bewilderment arcing between mind and body, that he was surprised to find himself so drawn and captivated by a boy. He would have not thought that of himself before.

Boy. Man.

Loki.

Thor realized, and decided, in the same instant of affirming gratification, that he didn’t care. Loki was Loki, and that was all that mattered.

They broke apart at last, gasping and desperate for breath. Loki’s hands were in his hair, sliding down to cup the line of his jaw. Thor’s hand spread across Loki’s back and felt the sharp dip of his body between his shoulderblades, tapering down to a stretch of exposed skin at his waist.

His hands lingered there, hesitant.

“Is this...?” he began.

“Bed,” demanded Loki, and pushed him backwards until Thor’s calves hit the mattress.

He hoped the thump as they fell didn’t carry through the walls.


End file.
